Moonlight Destiny II
by Sticks
Summary: In the second installment, things are starting to heat up as an evil presence finds the young and newly reborn Moon Princess. Can the Jedi Knights and Senshi protect the child, or will everything be torn apart?


Okay. This story is set after the YJK books, and is almost purely Star Wars. It takes place   
during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, during the New Jedi Order series. Jaina and Jacen are   
eighteen, and Usagi is about seven. (Think Chibi-Usa) Luke has married Mara Jade, and   
everything else from the SW universe is the same.   
  
Disclaimer: If you really think I own Sailor Moon or Star Wars, you're one French fry   
short of a happy meal, if not more.   
  
Moonlight Destiny II: Dark Uprising  
  
Chapter One ~  
  
  
The small child looked out of the viewport of the Imperial Star   
Destroyer Errant Venture. After the Yuuzhan Vong's attack on the   
praxeum on Yavin IV, no place was quite safe for the galaxy's Jedi   
children anymore. Everything had the allure of traitor, everyone was   
changing sides. Nothing was safe. Trust was a luxury the Jedi could   
not afford if they were to survive. Especially if you were the daughter   
Master Skywalker.   
  
"Usa?" Mara's voice gently questioned after the golden haired   
girl who was so intently watching the stars fly by.   
  
"Momma?" Usagi turned around to see the only mother she   
remembered, Luke's wife, Mara Jade.   
  
"Hey, girl," The Jedi Master's tone betrayed a feeling of   
concern. Especially after she had come down with the Yuuzhan Vong   
disease, Usagi had been withdrawn and quiet, which was very unlike   
the normally chipper girl.   
  
"Why does everybody hate us?" Usagi asked, her tone   
confused, but sensitive. Mara took a deep breath, and sighed. Even   
to be as young as she was, the girl was perceptive. But, then again,   
that was to be expected of young children; more to the point, of   
young Jedi adepts.   
  
"Everybody doesn't hate us," Mara reassured, "But people are   
confused. They don't know why things are happening to them when   
the Jedi are supposed to protect them."   
  
"Why can't they? Are the Yuuzhan Vong so terrible?" Usagi   
asked, "They can't all be bad."   
  
"They're probably not," Mara agreed, "but they do need to be   
stopped." She drifted into her thoughts, thinking of the widening rift   
between her two nephews over that very point. Anakin and Jacen   
took opposite views on the Vong situation, and represented the entire   
Jedi Order. They were weakened; divided. They couldn't protect the   
galaxy like this; but she didn't know how to bring them back together.   
It all seemed ready to despair.   
  
"Momma?" Usagi's tone was concerned, as she had subtly   
picked up on Mara's distress. Mara turned her jade gaze to Usagi's   
azure, and forced a reassuring smile on her face. Children like she   
had no reason to worry, yet. Best for them not to fear the future; after   
all, in the wise words of Yoda: "the future is always in motion."   
  
"It's all right," she said, "Why don't you come with me and check   
on your brother?" Usagi perked up then, and followed Mara out of the   
dark room to where little Ben Skywalker lay in his father's arms.   
  
Luke felt Mara and Usagi as they walked into the room. He   
smiled at his wife and daughter, but noted at once Mara's unease.   
There was not much they could hide from each other.   
  
"Mara?" he asked, but she shook her head. Later, Skywalker,   
came Mara's reply through the Force.   
  
His gaze narrowed, then rested on Usagi, who was peering   
over his shoulder at the sleeping baby in his arms. He couldn't help   
but smile. There was just something about the Skywalker family. It   
and the word "weird" seemed always to go together. He himself and   
his daughter were two prime examples of this.   
  
"Hello, Usa," he said. She nodded, and smiled, stepping on   
tiptoe to get a better look at the snoozing Ben. Obligingly, Luke   
lowered his arms to let the child get a better look at her sleeping   
brother. She smiled softly, then it became wider, and she looked   
between Mara and Luke.   
  
"I'm hungry."   
  
Luke laughed. "Imagine that." Usagi pouted. "But I am," she   
whined. Mara came up behind the little girl and gripped her about the   
waist.   
  
"You're always hungry," she laughed. "Come on, let's go get   
something to eat." She was about to leave, when a voice came over   
the comm.:  
  
"Masters," came the voice of Mirax, Corran Horn's wife and   
daughter to the owner of the Errant Venture, Booster Terrik.   
  
"Mirax?"   
  
"Jaina's just returned. Her X-wing's in the cargo bay now."   
  
"Thanks, Mirax," Luke said. He turned to his wife.   
  
"Should we greet her?" Mara smiled.   
  
"Of course, Skywalker. Let's go find out all about the new   
adventures with Rogue Squadron."   
  
Luke laughed. "Of course." Mara reached up to take her son   
from her husband's arms, and the small family left their quarters and   
headed to the cargo hold, where Jaina's starfighter had just docked.   
  
Even before they reached the teen, Luke and Mara could tell   
something was wrong. Somehow, someone had caused their niece a   
great hurt, and she was emotionally in pain. However, it was also   
clear from one glance at her brandy-brown gaze that she didn't want   
to talk about it, and wouldn't.   
  
"Jaina," Mara greeted, "Nice to see you again."   
  
  
"Aunt Mara?" Jaina stood there for a moment, then rushed up   
to see her youngest cousin.   
  
"His name's Ben," Luke informed her, as she grinned.   
  
"He's beautiful!" she gushed, playing with the baby's tiny   
fingers. Mara grinned.   
  
"We know."   
  
Jaina was about to turn and greet the rest of her family when a   
little golden-haired blur grasped her middle. She looked down to see   
a laughing Usagi, whose blue eyes were alight with delight.   
  
"Yes," Jaina laughed, "I've brought something for you." She   
handed her cousin a piece of candy, and shook her finger, laughing.  
"Now, consider yourself lucky. That's my last piece."   
  
"Thanks, Jaina!" Usagi hopped out of her cousin's grasp and   
proceeded to unwrap the sugary morsel. She pulled and tugged,   
twisted and unraveled, but the plastic wouldn't come off the candy.   
  
"Jaina..." she pouted, "The paper won't come off!"   
  
Luke laughed. "That's probably for the better. The last thing she   
needs is more sugar."   
  
As if to prove him correct, Usagi bounced up and down trying to   
give the candy to her cousin.   
"Open it for me!" she said, "Please...?" Grinning, Jaina took the   
candy from Usagi and easily freed it from its plastic confinement.   
Then she gave it back to Usagi, who bounced some more, pigtails   
flying.   
  
"Jaina!" The only Solo daughter looked up at the sound of her   
name to see her brothers, Jacen and Anakin. They had both arrived   
before her; Jacen with their parents, Anakin with Jedi Corran Horn   
and Tahiri Veila.   
  
"Jacen! Anakin!" She smiled, seeing her siblings actually getting   
along. Recently a great rift had come up between the brothers over   
the usage of the Force, and it was a rare thing to see them all   
together.   
  
As Jacen took one look at his twin, he immediately knew   
something was wrong. The two were so close, there wasn't a whole   
lot they could keep from each other. He met her eyes, and she   
returned it with a look of defiance. He shook his head. She'd get   
around to it, in time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two ~ 


End file.
